The ShopNFill Affair
by ScorpionsAngel2009
Summary: Renee was bitten and in turn bit Bella and Charlie. Now, all three are vampires. Renee was taken away by her maker, while Charlie and Bella were taken in by animal drinking vampires. Bella meets Edward, sparks fly, & romance ensues. Lemon, E/B, One-shot


-1**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**The Shop-N-Fill Affair**

**Edward POV**

I was not surprised to find the little town of Forks had not changed a bit, as I was driving back from a six month long trip.

As I was driving by and looking at the gas station, a movement of long dark hair caught my eye. I drove past it, but was compelled to turn around and go back.

I pulled in under the canopy and went inside. I wondered the aisles for a few minutes before choosing a magazine to buy. I didn't want to look conspicuous.

As I wandered around, I took in everything around me. I caught the scent of the cashier at the front of the store. I knew right away that she wasn't human, and that her scent was the most alluring scent that I had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

I made my way to the register to pay for my magazine, and I was met with a set of deep topaz colored eyes and a breathtaking smile. I was stunned; I had never felt this way before.

"Hello; and how are you today?" she asked. Her voice was the sweetest sound I had ever heard anywhere.

It took me a minute to register what she had said before I replied: "Hello, I'm fine, thanks; I am actually much better than I was a few moments ago."

She smiled again. I returned it and watched her every move as she rang up my purchase.

"Do you work on cars?" she asked, referring to the magazine I was buying.

"No, I just drive them. My sister, Rosalie, is the one who actually works on them," I told her.

"Oh well, you must be Edward then," she said.

I was taken by surprise again that she knew my name.

"I know your name because I have become friends with both of your sisters since arriving here in Forks," she told me.

I couldn't help but smile, but also be a little frustrated at the same time. No one in the family had told me about this dark haired beauty that had come to our tiny town.

"I'm glad to hear it. I hope that means I won't have to come here all the time just to see you again," I told her, wondering where all this extroverted behavior was coming from. I was normally quiet and kept to myself.

"No, but is coming in here to see me a bad thing?" she asked teasingly.

"No, it most certainly is not. In fact, when I get home, I intend to ask my sisters why they failed to tell me that such exquisite beauty had graced our fair township," I replied.

"Ah, I see Alice was right. You are quite the charmer. Thank you, but I'm sure you have seen much prettier girls than me in your time," she said.

I took in the way she bowed her head as she said that. I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and taking her chin in my hand and lifting her head. I wanted to look into her eyes and let her look into mine, so she would see the sincerity in them, as well as hear it in my voice.

"While it is true, I have been around a long time and have seen many thousands of beautiful women; I can honestly say none of them can hold a candle to you, Isabella," he said.

It was her turn to be taken by surprise. "How?" she asked in a quiet tone, so low that had I not been a vampire, I would not have heard her.

"I'm a mind reader, sweet girl," I told her in a voice that only a vampire could hear.

"I see," she replied.

We stared at each other in silence for a few moments, before it was shattered by the door opening and a man walking in. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Bella and me and made his way to the back of the store.

I heard him thinking in his mind.

"_What a fine piece of ass behind the counter. This might not be one of the regular in and out jobs. I might have to stick around and have me some fun in the back room with her. I wonder how long I have to wait for the dude to leave."_

I was livid in a matter of seconds. How dare this lowlife disrespect my girl like that? I hated vile humans. In that instant, it took everything in me not revert back to my rebellious days and take him out back and do away with him.

I knew I couldn't though. Isabella noticed my change in demeanor and questioned me with her eyes. I spoke in vampire volume as I told her of his plan to rob the store and take advantage of her.

That fact alone was what made me see nothing, but red. Even though I knew with her being a vampire, he would not stand a chance; but still, it affected me greatly.

"What are we going to do, Edward? I can't let him get away with that. I can't lose this job. I haven't been a vampire too awfully long, at least not long enough to build up any great amount of income; and I have to have some money in order to get along," she told me.

"Don't worry, sweet one. I will take care of it. Is there a back door I can come into anywhere?" I asked her.

She told me where the back entrance was and how to get in without causing any damage that might be questionable later on, when the police got involved.

I told her to go along with whatever he said and then lead him to where I would be hiding.

I made a show of leaving, after giving her a chaste kiss and told her I loved her and would see her at home later tonight. It was part of my plan to further entice the man to carry out his plan.

"Bye honey, I love you too," she replied going along with me.

I have to admit though that it did strange thing to me to hear her sweet voice call me honey and tell me she loved me too, as I walked out the door. I got in my car and drove a short distance, and I then parked on the side of the road and ran at vampire speed back to the store through the woods. I got in the back door, just as the man was dragging Isabella into the room.

I saw in his mind what he planned to do to her beautiful body. Again, I saw nothing but red. Bella had done what I told her; she was letting the man think he had her right where he wanted her.

He had her on the floor and was on top of her scrambling around trying to get her clothes off. Before he could get anything accomplished, I was on him and had him by the throat. She easily broke free of the tape he had wrapped around her arms and got up off the floor.

She flipped the lights on in the little room. I wanted this animal to see what had a hold of him and wanted him to know true fear. I had heard in his mind that this was not his first trip around the block. He had not been out of prison very long as it was.

He had been in prison for robbery and assault. He had been tried for rape, but got off on a technicality. He would be going back to prison, and this time he would not be coming out as good as he went in, if at all.

"What the fuck! Who are you? How the hell did you get loose, bitch?" the man yelled at Isabella and me.

"Those things don't matter now nor will they matter in the future where you are going," I told him, as I held him up off the ground by his neck. I let him look into my black eyes, as he struggled to get freed.

"Look man, I'm sorry; I was just looking to make some easy cash and have a little fun with the honey there. You don't got to hurt me. I will just be on my way…," the man said.

"Oh, you will be on your way alright. If I was the same person I was years ago, you'd be in hell by now," I growled at him.

He ceased to struggle then, and the smell of urine filled the room. I realized then that he had pissed himself.

"As it is, you will be going back to prison for the time being. If and when you get out, I would advise you to find another way of making money; and don't ever let it cross your mind to put your hands on another woman. I promise you there are a lot more like me out there than you want to think about. You may not be so fortunate next time," I told him.

I held him while Isabella tied his arms and legs with the tape. I couldn't help but laugh at how ironic it was that he was caught in his own trap, as we sat and waited on the police to get there.

When the police arrived, I took notice of the lead officer. He had gold eyes too. I saw some of his features in Isabella. Then, I heard his mind and knew he was her father.

Her mother was the one who had bitten and turned both of them while she had been a newborn. Her creator had turned his back for a second; and when he looked again, she was gone. She found her way home and had bitten Isabella and Charlie before he could stop her. Fortunately Renee's maker was able to stop her before she killed them both.

He was a human blood drinker, but he knew what would happen if he left the two changing alone; and so he delivered them to a vampire, who was an animal blood drinker. Charlie and Isabella changed and were taught to live among humans. Renee was taken away by her maker, and they had not heard from her anymore.

I had great admiration for both Isabella and her father, as I saw in their minds how quickly they had adapted to vampire life.

The robber was taken away, and Charlie came and talked to Isabella. Even though his daughter was a vampire and was fully capable of taking care of herself, Charlie would always think of her as his little girl, who needed her father to look after her.

I was introduced to him; and he thanked me for being there for Bella, he called her, as she preferred that over her formal name. I assured him it was my pleasure, and I hoped we would meet again under much better circumstances.

Before I turned to go, I gave Bella my cell phone number and got hers as well. I knew I would be seeing her again soon. The knowledge that she was friends with my sisters filled me with great joy, as I was sure she would be coming to visit us a lot.

I walked out of the store, knowing I had met my soul mate.

**Bella POV**

OMG! I had never seen a man I had ever wanted so bad in all my life. He was gorgeous, as he walked into the store. I was thrilled when I looked into his golden eyes and realized immediately what he was. He was a vegetarian vampire.

As we stood talking and flirting back and forth, I wondered how on earth such a handsome creature found his way to this little corner of the world.

While we talked, he revealed he had a sister who worked on cars; and I knew then that he was Edward Cullen, the missing brother to Rosalie and Alice.

I had met the girls not long after I moved to Forks to join up with my father. I was out hunting, and so were they. At first, I was nervous because there were two of them and only one of me.

It didn't take long though; and we were hunting and talking together, as if we had known each other forever.

I found out that they lived on the outskirts of town in the woods and would attend Forks high school with me, when school started back in late summer.

It was going to be the three of us and their husbands and brother, Edward. I loved when they talked of him. I wanted to know everything about him that I could find out.

I soon learned he was everything they said he was. Handsome and charming, but they did leave out that he was completely drool worthy gorgeous. The heavens were certainly shining down on me when Edward Cullen walked through the door tonight.

The owner of the store returned from his errand and discovered what had happened while he had been out. He said he was sorry that it happened to me, and hoped I wouldn't quit on him.

I assured him I was fine, and I wouldn't quit even after school started. My hours would be cut back then. I had to keep up appearances. I was going to be posing as a junior when school started, and so were Alice and her family, all except Esme and Carlisle.

Carlisle was the Chief of Staff at Forks General, while Esme was an interior designer and architect. She also had a landscaping business on the side that she ran as well. The Cullens, I quickly learned, were no strangers to wealth, but from the way they acted you'd never know it. They were kind and very down to earth people, who it was impossible not to like.

**Edward POV**

All the way home from the store, I could think of nothing except how good it felt to kiss Bella. Her lips were the softest that I had ever felt, and now I hungered for them and her more than anything else. I wouldn't stop until Bella was mine and mine alone.

I instantly loved everything about her. I knew I would do anything for her. I had never known what it was like to be in love before, but I knew I was now. Lust, I had felt many times; though I have never acted on it. Of course, that wasn't from Tanya's lack of trying to entice me to give in.

I'd admit Tanya was physically beautiful to look at, but I was simply not attracted to her in a sexual way. I guess because I knew what was underneath the surface of her outer beauty. There was no inward beauty like my Bella possessed.

Tanya had pursued me relentlessly for years, and I can honestly say I was never tempted to touch her. Not even on the night she came to my room and stripped naked and tried rubbing all over me, as I just sat there until she realized I wasn't responding.

When she figured out she wasn't having any effect on me, she got mad and stomped out. I burst out laughing. A few minutes later Emmett and Jasper appeared asking me why Tanya went flying out the front door foaming at the mouth.

They had a hardy laugh, when I told them what happened as well. Esme laughed when I told her about it, but yet she felt a bit sorry for Tanya at the same time.

Everyone knew I had always told Tanya that I was not interested in being anything to her other than platonic friends. I thought of her as nothing more than a sister.

Bella, on the other hand, was a different story; as soon as I caught her scent, I knew I was done for. When I looked in her eyes, I was lost for all eternity.

Once I arrived home, I was met at the door by a squealing Alice. Apparently she had seen what happened and knew I had met and had fallen in love with Bella.

"You sneaky little pixie, how could you not tell me that my soul mate was waiting for me; and that I needed to come home?" I asked hugging her.

"It wasn't the right time, that's why; and you wouldn't have come on my say so, for something like that; and you know it. You would have dismissed it like all the other times I have tried to hook you up with someone," she replied.

"All the other times you weren't hooking me up, as you say, with my soul mate," I replied back laughing.

"I knew you were going to love her, we all love her too. EEEEEEEE! I'm so excited!" Alice squealed again.

It was a mighty good thing I was a vampire with quick healing abilities, otherwise I would have been deaf from that for life.

The whole family was thrilled to know I was now wholeheartedly interested in a girl; and that I was in love with her. It was nice that they already knew and loved her themselves and supported me one hundred percent.

It was really nice when I took Bella home to my family, and it seemed like she had been with us as long as any of the rest of us. I was glad there was none of that first time meeting tension that sometimes happens in first meetings.

We spent many hours together as one big family, Charlie too. I kind of felt bad for Charlie though, him being the odd man out and all. I could certainly sympathize with him on that. It was obvious he very much missed Bella's mother and his mate.

We may have all been vampires, but he still gave me the speech about his little girl; and how I had better not hurt her. He had nothing to worry about. I would love and protect her with everything in me, even though she was fully equipped to do so herself.

The summer months went by quickly, more so than I would have liked; and school started again. By now though, at least everyone in town knew Bella and didn't turn her first day of school into a spectacle; Bella was glad of that.

Although we didn't get completely off the hook, Mike Newton and a few of the other human guys tried valiantly to gain Bella's attention. It didn't work, of course. Bella and I knew that we were mates, two halves of a whole; and we were attached at the hip.

Bella laughed at how the female population of Forks High took it quite hard that Edward Cullen was officially and completely off the market. It didn't stop their ridiculous daydreams and fantasies though.

Bella and I had been dating eight months to the day of our junior prom. I wanted to do everything I could to make it nice for her. I knew it might seem silly to some, but I couldn't help it.

I asked Alice for help, and together we got Bella all fixed up and ready to go. Bella put up a fuss about all the money that was spent, but she finally gave in after a couple of guilt trips from me, Alice, and my mom.

I had given Alice my unlimited credit card and told her to buy not only what was necessary, but to slip in as much new clothing for my beloved as she could.

Bella, being stubborn as she was, insisted I let her make it on her own; but I told her that it didn't hurt anything for me to spoil her sometimes.

Alice found the perfect prom dress and all the accessories to go with it. She showed them to me when she got home. I could picture Bella in them and I knew she would look more beautiful than she already was.

Once Bella put the dress on, it would hug her upper body tightly while shaping itself to her perfect breasts; then, the skirt would flow gracefully to the floor. I was getting a hard on just thinking about it.

I had all of Bella's jewelry and hair clips made to my specifications. No other woman anywhere would have anything like it.

The necklace was thin and made to fit close to Bella's neck. Bella's neck was long and graceful and the diamond choker would perfectly accentuate it. The 10 carat diamond heart in the center would sit just over the hollow of Bella's throat.

The earrings were long thin light weight strips of diamond chips and had tiny solitaire hearts hanging on the ends of them. Her bracelet would fit snug around her wrist while a two carat diamond heart sat in the middle on top of her arm. The heart was actually the clasp. It would split apart in order for Bella to put it on and then close back together afterward.

I was very pleased with how it turned out. I knew Bella would make the jewelry a thousand times more beautiful. It was expensive, but I didn't care. My girl would only have the very best.

Alice picked out a dark purple rose and a white rose to wear on her left arm. It was gorgeous and would suit Bella to a tee. I could hardly wait to see my beautiful girl in all her glory. The hair clips I had made were also heart shaped and encrusted with diamond chips.

I had also procured a limousine for us to use for the night. I wanted Bella to feel like the princess that she was.

I waited not so patiently all day, as Alice and Rosalie escorted Bella to the spa for a manicure and pedicure, to see the finished product.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe all that Edward had done for me in the short time we had been dating. I was constantly amazed at how adored and worshiped I felt.

I never lacked for anything. He was forevermore buying me things. He bought me a beautiful sports car; which if I had a beating heart, I would have had a coronary over.

It was not that I didn't appreciate it; it was just that there were people out in the world, who had a lot less than me; and I didn't feel like I should be even more privileged than I already was.

No matter how many times I told him to stop; he didn't. I loved him though, for all his sweet gestures and thoughtfulness. He talked Charlie into letting Esme remodel the house to enlarge it, so I could have more room and more privacy.

Charlie was all too happy to go along with it, as he always wanted to spoil me too. Against the two of them, I just couldn't win; and if you threw Alice, Esme, and Carlisle into the mix, the war was over before it began.

I loved them all though and wouldn't trade them for anything. The grandest gesture yet though was tonight.

Alice and Rosalie had taken me shopping and bought me the most beautiful dress I had ever had on my body. The dress was a light silvery grey color; and the shoes were silver metallic with rhinestones over the ankle strap and across the toes, and they were open toe like sandals. Next, Alice found the perfect lingerie to go under the dress. The bra was strapless and lavender in color and the panties were nothing more than strings and a tiny piece of cloth.

Then, as if that wasn't enough, they even took me to the spa where everything was waxed, and I got a manicure and pedicure. With all that waxing, it was a good thing I was a vampire and couldn't feel the pain when the wax strips were pulled off.

The jewelry and hair clips Edward had made for me according to his own design made me feel like royalty wearing it. To know Edward loved me so much was enough to make my dead heart try to beat again.

**Edward POV**

Finally at 6:30, the limo came to a stop in front of my girl's house. I got out and went to the door.

Charlie answered the door and let me in.

"Bella, Edward is here," Charlie announced.

"Be right down, dad," Bella replied.

Charlie and I waited and made small talk. A few moments later, Bella appeared at the top of the stairs looking like a vision straight from heaven.

It was most certainly a good thing vampires didn't need to breathe, and it was a good thing they didn't have beating hearts. If that had been the case, I would have died right where I stood. At least I would have had an angel with me, my own personal angel.

"Bella, my love, you leave me speechless and humbled by your beauty and grace. I am honored to be the one at your side this night," I said as I bowed to her.

Bella smiled; and if she could have blushed, I was sure that she would have.

"Thank you, Edward. Whatever am I going to do with you? You are truly too good to me, and I love you for it," Bella said.

"You are most welcome, my sweet angel. If you are ready, the others are waiting in the limo," I told her, as we made our way out the door.

All the way to the limo, I couldn't take my eyes off her. I loved the way the full moon shone down on the shiny ringlet curls of her hair on the top of her head while there were long thick waves of curls hanging down her back. Her topaz eyes shimmered in the darkness of the shadows. I never thought I would find a love like this; it was truly a miracle for me.

We arrived at the prom and the driver came to open the door. I was the first one out. I took Bella by the hand and helped her step out, then came Rosalie and Alice followed by Emmett and Jasper.

My head was immediately filled with the thoughts of those standing around outside the building still.

"_Figures the Cullens would show up in a limo. Damn them and their money. They think it makes them better than everyone else. I don't know why they even bother to live in this shit hole of a town. I don't know what Bella could possibly see in Edward. He's arrogant and treats her like nothing but a trophy on his arm," _Mike Newton thought.

I admit I have arrogant tendencies, but it angered me that he judged me so unfairly when it came to Bella. I worshiped the ground my angel walked on. How can anyone not see that? The girl owns me.

"_Dang Bella and the other Cullen girls must feel like princesses. Their men always treat them so well and give them what every girl dreams of. They are so lucky. I just hope Ben and I are as lucky one day to be so in love and happy like them," _Angela Webber said to herself.

Angela was a truly good person through and through. She always tried to see the best in others and any guy would be lucky to claim her as his own. She was a true beauty, just as Bella was.

We made our way inside the building; it was tastefully decorated. There were tables set up with food and drink on them, and there were chairs set up along one wall with flower garland flowing over the backs of them. The whole room was dimly lit by millions of white twinkle lights. It was a very nice atmosphere.

After having our pictures taken, we made our way around the crowded room to converse with our peers. When songs came on that Bella like, we danced to them.

We danced with others as well; and sometimes we were not inclined to agree to those asking, so we politely declined.

Mike was quite disappointed that Bella turned him down. Jessica and Lauren didn't fare much better having been turned down first by me then by my brothers, as well as Ben Cheney. I had to give Ben credit; he was smart. Jessica and Lauren were two of the most self-centered, self-absorbed people I had ever come across. They thought every single guy should fall down and worship at their feet.

I had to struggle to hold my tongue when I was told by Alice that while she had been in the bathroom freshening up her makeup, she overheard the little gossips talking.

They were talking about Bella and how they couldn't understand how I could lower myself to be dating her. According to them, she was way beneath a guy of my obvious standards. They had gone on to say that it should be one of them who was on my arm and the object of my affections instead.

It would have been laughable, had it not angered me so much. How dare they think they are better than my sweet Bella? Neither one of them could even begin to measure up to Bella, if there were a thousand clones of each of them.

Alice told me she took care of it for me, so I need not say anything; and I stayed just marginally calm. I didn't want to ruin this evening for Bella. I didn't want anything to put a damper on the mood we were in.

Tonight, Bella and I had agreed it was time to take our relationship to the next level. So I rented a hotel suite in Seattle for later on tonight.

After making our rounds for the final time of the night and dancing our last dance, we made our way out to the limo. We were returning to our house, where Bella and I were going to pick up my Vanquish and make the trip to Seattle.

We arrived shortly after 11 p.m. After leaving my car with the valet, Bella and I went inside to check in. I got a laugh out of the thoughts of the desk clerk.

"_Oh my god, that guy is so hot and the girl is beautiful. Man, is she lucky to get him as a husband. I wish I was her. They look like royalty," _she thought as she smiled at me.

She got us checked in quickly, and we were shown to our room.

I was getting more anxious by the second to get my girl behind that closed door and ravage her.

She had nearly driven me insane all night with her looking so delectable. I was more than ready to peel that dress off of her body and have my way with her.

"This room is absolutely breathtaking, Edward. You have made me feel like a princess tonight; thank you," Bella said, looking up at me.

Mm! It was just one more thing to drive me crazy, her looking up at me through her thick, dark eyelashes.

"You are my princess, love; and I will always treat you as such. You are everything to me; and I love you, Bella. Never forget that," I replied, bending down to kiss her.

Bella's lips were full and always tempted me in so many ways. I met hers with mine in a kiss that begin gentle and sweet, but grew into fiery and passionate.

It didn't seem like no time had passed until we were both tugging and pulling at each other's clothes.

We both wanted to feel each other's flesh, wanting to be connected without anything blocking us from feeling.

I watched as Bella peeled the dress off her body, exposing just so much flesh at a time. Her breasts covered in a lavender strapless bra were the first things to be revealed to me.

I was so ready for this and for her. I didn't think I would be able to last very long. I watched as Bella's flat toned stomach came in to view. Then, she revealed panties that were nothing more than straps and one minute piece of cloth that covered her mound. I got even harder thinking about taking that off of her. Finally, the dress was off and Bella stood there in her barely there lingerie looking at me with lustful hunger. Her eyes were silently daring me to come and take what was mine.

I wasted no time in making short work of my own clothes. Soon we were both down to just our underwear and stood looking at each other.

"A true goddess, that's what you are, love," I whispered to her, as I bent to kiss her sweetly.

I wanted to take things slow, even though I knew neither of us could hurt the other one. It was just the principle of what tonight was for us. This was the night we were giving ourselves to each other completely for the first time.

We had many conversations about it, and we agreed we wanted it slow and sweet the first time.

I wrapped my arms around Bella and kissed her, while I walked her backwards to the bed. I laid her down and moved to lay on top of her.

I wanted to surround her with my body and let her know I was going to love her with my whole being. I wanted her to know I wasn't just looking at tonight as sex. I was seeing us together for all eternity, and I was going to show her how I would always worship and adore her.

I kissed her lips and then made my way to her long, graceful neck, where I licked and kissed and sucked at her flesh. I heard her moans and mewing, as I pleasured her.

"You are exquisite, love. No one could make feel the way you do. No one will ever be as beautiful as you are. I could never live without you, baby," I told her, as I kissed a trail down her body. I ripped the bra from her body to reveal her luscious breasts. I gave each one my attention before I moved down her body.

"Oh Edward, I love you so much! I want you always, and you make me feel so good and so loved," she replied.

I was now between her long supple thighs, and I could smell the sweet aroma of her arousal. I could see her barely there panties were soaked through; she was so aroused.

It made me feel good to know that it was because she wanted me the same as I wanted her.

I ripped her panties off and threw the scraps on the floor, before I sank down and licked her dripping pussy from bottom to top.

Bella was bare, and it made her clit easier to get to and very easy to stimulate and manipulate to bring Bella the utmost pleasure.

"Ughhhhh! Ohhhhh! Nuhhhh!" she screamed as I took her clit and pulled it between my teeth. Gently holding it, I flicked it with my tongue quickly, then let it go and sucked it into my mouth.

Bella's back arched off the bed, as her hand landed in my hair and pushed my face deeper into her luscious pink flower.

Damn, I could drink from her for weeks; she tasted so good. I could survive on her juices alone.

"Oh baby, ughh! That feels so good. I need more. I want your tongue inside me, please!" Bella demanded.

"Your wish is my command, love," I replied, as I used my fingers to separate her folds and slip my tongue deep inside her.

I lavished her with my tongue deep and hard, until she came so hard I could barely get all of her juices lapped up. I wasn't going to waste one drop of that precious liquid.

"Oh yes, baby; that felt so good. Now I want to make you feel just as good Edward. I want you to know the bliss of what I just felt," she told me as I moved up her body. We kissed, as she flipped us over so she was now on top of me.

Bella being assertive was Bella being as sexy as she could get. I loved that she wasn't shy about asking for what she wanted. I was only too happy to give it to her.

**Bella POV**

Here we were in this incredible room. He was so kind and romantic and thought of everything; I was a really lucky girl.

I realized just how lucky I was when I looked down into Edward's dark amber eyes ablaze with passion and lust meant only for me. I could feel him hard and throbbing with his cock trapped between our bodies.

It felt so good when I slid back and forth over him. I loved the face he made and his deep moan, as I made my folds open up and take him in; and his head touched my wet entrance.

"Oh fuck, Bella! Baby, I need you angel. I need to feel you surrounding me with your heat. Let me inside of you, love. Let me show you how much I want you," Edward whispered.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. I slid off of him and lay down between his legs. I propped my arms on his strong muscular thighs and took his more than adequate length in my hands. I stroked him slowly up and down using the wetness from me to make them slide easily.

I noticed the pre-cum leaking out the opening at the tip. So I slid my thumb over it and gathered it, making it join with my own juices.

"Mmmmmm, Bella, my sweet girl, I can't take anymore. Let me feel your warm mouth on me, baby," he moaned.

I didn't answer; I rose up on my knees and bent over and kissed the head of his cock, sweetly. I licked him from bottom to top slowly all the way around, as if I were licking an ice cream cone. I did that several times.

I noticed Edward's breathing picking up; and when he was at the point that had he been human he would have passed out, I took him all the way in my mouth. Once I had his tip at the back of my throat, I moaned hard and loud sending vibrations through him.

"Aggghhhhhh! Bella! Fuck! Damn it, baby, that feels so good. I am so lucky to have you as mine," he said.

I continued sucking and licking on his length, until I could feel him tensing. I knew it wouldn't be long until he would cum. I wanted him to cum in my mouth. I wanted to taste his essence.

"Come on, Edward, give me your cum, baby. I want it so bad. I want to taste you just as you tasted me," I told him.

His hands were wrapped securely around my hair as I went down on him again, taking in his entire length. I opened my throat so I could take him in completely. I swallowed so that he would feel the contraction of my throat around him. That did it.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaa! Fuuuuuuuuck! I'm coming, baby!" he screamed.

I drank everything he gave me. I gulped it down like it was the finest wine I had ever tasted. I moaned, as it slid down my throat.

Before I could blink, Edward had flipped us over and had me pinned under him and had his cock lined up to enter me. He did enter me with a vengeance, while he kissed me hard and passionately.

**Edward POV**

After Bella giving me the most incredible blow job any man could ever receive, I couldn't wait anymore. I had to be inside her. I had to feel her tight, wet, heat engulfing me.

I flipped her over and pinned her beneath me and wasted no time in taking her. She moaned loud and deep, when she felt me fill her body with mine to the hilt.

It was a good thing we are vampires because I was not sure I could control myself. It felt indescribably good being inside her body. Her walls closed around me and hugged me tight.

I lay still for as long as I could and just enjoyed feeling her around me. Soon, I could hold off on moving anymore. My body was demanding it and so was hers.

I began at a slow pace and worked myself into a hard deep thrusting frenzy.

"Oh! Ah! Yeah! Edward, fuck me, baby, fuck me harder! I'm so close! Fuck me!" Bella cried out.

Damn this woman had no idea what it was doing to me to hear her begging me to fuck her harder. I was most happy to oblige, as I poured all my strength into it and gave her everything I had.

I could feel her walls clenching and releasing around me. I could feel her juices flowing and making her passage slick.

She came, and she came hard screaming my name and begging for more. I pulled out and put her on her hands and knees, and I reentered her from behind.

"Aghhhhh! Damn it, baby, you're hitting all my spots like this. It feels so good. Don't stop!" Bella yelled.

I slammed into her as hard and deep as I could. I pushed her head down on the bed and held her there while I fucked her. The movement seemed to make her even tighter, and I reveled in it.

This was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. I couldn't believe I would be feeling this for all eternity. I was voracious in my appetite. I couldn't get enough of her.

She gave, and I took. When I could hold off no longer and she had just gone over the edge again, I let go; and filled her up with my seed. I thought I would never stop coming as squirt after squirt of my cum shot into her body. There was so much; she couldn't absorb it all, and it began dripping out of her.

Finally, I was spent and so was Bella. We slid down to the bed, and I rolled off of her. We lay holding each other for a while without talking.

After awhile, she looked up at me and gave me her most angelic smile.

"I love you, Edward. You are truly my Prince Charming. I don't know what I would do without you, and I never want to find out," Bella told me.

"I love you, more than you will ever fathom, angel. You will never have to know what being without me is like, as long as I have a say so in it. You are my life, my heart, and everything that is me; you own it completely, love," I replied.

We made love many times that night; and the next morning, we checked out and went back to Forks.

I have never been so thankful to have listened to my gut instinct, as I was so many years ago; when it told me to turn around and go back to that little Shop-N-Fill.

I had no idea as I was driving by that my life was going to change, and I was going to change in ways I never would have thought possible as I did that day.

It had been almost a century since then, but I remembered it like it was yesterday. Bella was what I needed to make me complete and satisfied.

Even though we really didn't have to, we got legally married and have traveled the world over together just the two of us and with our family. Bella did finish high school the first time and had been many times since then.

We each have been to college numerous times as well. We were all happy and content as one big family. Even Charlie was happy again because he and Renee found each other. We were all overjoyed to discover she had escaped her maker and went out on her own. She came across some more vampires like us, who were animal drinkers. She hooked up with them for a few years, until she got her blood lust under control and was completely converted to animal blood and could be around humans safely. Afterward, she left them and began searching for Bella and Charlie.

Now, we were all one complete family; and life couldn't be better.

**A/N:** Please leave a review, and let me know what you think of my story. Check out the blog to see pictures and the music video at http:/ /scorpionsangel2009 .blogspot .com/p/shop-n-fill-affair .html


End file.
